


An Unexpected Surprise

by kickcows



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Lemon, M/M, One Shot, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-01
Packaged: 2017-12-03 23:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/703911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day at work, Urahara Kisuke decides to try a new bar. While there, he receives an unexpected surprise resulting in a fun, adventurous evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madisuzy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madisuzy/gifts).



> This is a gift fic for Madisuzy. She writes amazing stories, and you guys should go check out her stuff. Before you head over there, I hope you'll enjoy this quick, somewhat PWP tale. This is an AU fic, and contains explicit material, as well as yaoi. So, if you don’t fancy any of that, thank you for taking a peek. Bleach characters are owned by Tite Kubo. Please enjoy!

*******

 

Staring at the bottom of his glass, Urahara was sad to see that there was no more precious brown liquid at the bottom of it. He swirled it around, hoping that there may be a few drops left, but there was nothing. He set the rocks glass back on the bar, his hand gravitating towards the bar snacks.

“Care for another?” The handsome bartender with the sexy tattoo on his face, no coincidence that it happened to be the blonde’s favorite position, asked with a flirtatious tone.

“Please.” Urahara nodded, subtly passing the rocks glass back towards the bartender’s side of the bar. “Do you remember what I was drinking?” He began to unknot the tie that he was wearing, the silk material slipping easily through his nimble fingers.

“Bourbon, neat, right?” Mister Sixty-Nine asked as he began pouring top-shelf bourbon into the glass. Urahara nodded, fascinated by how the man poured the drink. The glass was placed back in front of him, filled to the brim with the alcohol. “Don’t worry, my hand slipped.” The bartender winked, ringing him only up for a single shot.

Leaning over, Urahara took a ginger sip off the top. “Thank you....?”

“Hisagi. Hisagi Shuuhei.” A hand was extended towards him. “This isn’t my normal shift. I normally work late at night.”

It was only half past five, but it had been a horrendous day at work for the blonde. Instead of taking the subway back to his apartment, he headed to the dive bar that was just a block away from his office, wanting to just forget that the day had happened. “Ah, yes. Well, this is my first time in this establishment.”

“How do you like it so far?” Hisagi asked cordially, while grabbing an empty glass from one of the cocktail waitresses. As Urahara opened his mouth to answer, Hisagi looked down at the piece of paper that had just been handed to him by the same cocktail waitress. “It seems that your drink has been taken care of.” Hisagi ran another person’s card, that was sitting in a tumbler next to the register, right next to where his had been stashed.

Urahara’s eyebrows rose up. “Oh? Do you know by whom?” He looked around the bar, noticing an eclectic mix of patrons, ranging from singles to couples, old to young, business men and women to college students. For as early as it was in the evening, Urahara was impressed that there was such a large clientele that visited here. His eye wandered towards one of the back booths, and saw a man sitting alone, who was looking right at him. The man was dressed in what looked to be an expensive tailored three-piece suit, his nose now back to being buried in what looked like a tablet.

“I believe it is the gentleman over there,” Hisagi’s hand waved in the direction that Urahara was looking at.

“Could you please pour me a glass of whatever he’s drinking?” Urahara asked, slipping off the stool he had been sitting on just a moment ago. He kept his tie loose, not caring to smooth out the wrinkles in his suit.

Hisagi pulled a bottle of rum from the bar stock and poured a full rock glass. “Whoops. Heavy handed again.” He winked at Urahara, the pale blonde chuckling softly at the friendly nature. “Your tab this time?”

“If you would be so kind.” Urahara nodded his head. He grabbed the freshly poured rum, as well as his own full drink, and made his way back towards the secluded booth. Approaching the table, he set the glass down, not wanting to startle the generous man. Clearing his throat quietly, he watched the stranger keep his eyes on the tablet, a rubber-tipped pen swirling across it. “Thank you for your generosity. Please, enjoy a round on me.” He bowed his head, his blonde bangs falling in front of his face as he turned on his heel.

“Please, sit.” The gentleman’s voice was not at all what Urahara was expecting, his body still turned back towards the bar. Glancing over his shoulder, Urahara noticed the man had slate grey eyes, making his eyes quite striking. Rotating his body, he sat where the man had indicated with his hand. Careful to not spill his drink, Urahara slid into the booth with ease.

The two sat in silence, the noise of the bar picking up as more businesses ended their work day. Urahara tried to see what the stranger was doing with the corner of his eye, but the booth was so poorly lit that it was very difficult to see anything. Picking up his glass, Urahara took a long sip, and let out a soft sigh, the liquid pleasantly burning his throat. Reaching into his suit jacket, he rooted around and found what he was looking for. Unsnapping his cigarette case, he looked at the gentleman across the way. “Do you mind if I smoke?”

“No.” An ashtray was pushed towards him, as Urahara lit up the cigarette. “I’ve never seen you in here before.”

Inhaling deeply, Urahara tapped a tiny bit of ash off the tip of the smoke, exhaling to the side of his mouth. “Yes, well. I told the bartender that this was my first visit to this establishment. I work nearby, and have passed it on many occasions.”

“What made you decide to come here this evening?” The gentleman raised his glass up to Urahara, who in turn picked his own up. Their glasses clinked together, both enjoying another lengthy sip.

As he flicked more ash off his smoke, Urahara brought it to his lips, and inhaled some more of the nicotine, the sweetness of the bourbon lingering around the filter. “It was a hellish day at work, and one I’d rather not talk about too much.” He exhaled, a smile on his face, hoping he did not offend the man across from him. “What about you? You don’t seem like the type to frequent a bar such as this?”

“I don’t?” An eyebrow rose up, as a small smirk manifested on the stranger’s lips.

Urahara shook his head, the slight buzz of his second drink and his smoke muddling his brain in a pleasant way. “No, not really. However, this bar does have quite the crowd, so who am I to judge? But I do think you’re the only person in here wearing a three-piece tailored suit.”

“You can tell that it’s tailored? I’m impressed.” The man held his hand over the table. “My name is Kuchiki Byakuya. Pleased to make your acquaintance....?”

“Kisuke. Urahara Kisuke.” Urahara snuffed out what remained of his cigarette and gave the man a gentle, but firm, handshake. Picking up his drink, he finished what was left in the glass, and set it back down on the table. “And it’s easy to tell a suit is tailored by how well it fits a man.”

Byakuya’s eyes wandered over his body, Urahara averting his eyes to not notice. But he did notice, and he knew that the other man knew. “Your suit fits well.” He picked up his own glass, finishing off what was left of it.

“Are you checking me out?” Urahara questioned. As he watched Byakuya’s mouth open to answer, the cocktail waitress that had given the bartender the note materialized out of thin air.

“Would you two care for another round?” Her quiet nature seemed to not fit in with the duties of her job, as she held the circular tray on the palm of her hand.

Sliding his glass over, Byakuya gave a small nod. “I would care for another, Momo.” Slate grey eyes met his own. “Would you care for another? I do not mind buying another round for you.”

“How can I refuse?” Urahara asked, handing the girl his glass. “Thank you so much.”

Once the girl he had called Momo had left, Urahara waited patiently for the man to answer. “Tell me, Kisuke. Do you prefer men or women?”

“I....” Urahara felt the heat that had been building in his stomach as the man kept looking at him slowly creep up towards his neck. He looked across the table, and saw that Byakuya wore no expression on his face. “If I had to choose one, I would choose a man. Although, I have enjoyed women in the past, my preference is with the male persuasion.”

Their drinks showed up, Byakuya taking care of the charge as he had said he would. As Urahara lifted the glass to his lips, he felt Byakuya’s hand on his, stopping him from taking a sip. He glanced down at their hands, before noticing Byakuya’s glass was held up towards him.

“To sex with men.” A smirk appeared on his face. It took everything in Urahara to not down the drink in one gulp, as the excitement began to course through him, trying to figure out just what the generous man’s true intentions were. Byakuya took a sip of his drink and set the glass back on the table. “Now that you know that I, too, prefer the company of men, what is on your mind?”

Urahara looked down at his lap, trying to ignore the other man’s eyes. “If you’re propositioning me, then there are easier words to ask me that.” He picked up his bourbon, taking another long sip, calming some of the jitters he was starting to feel.

“So, you would not object to such a proposition?” Byakuya pushed some of the hair that had fallen onto his forehead off. “Then, it seems that we’re wasting time by continuing to sit here.”

Gulping down the rest of his drink, Urahara stood up quickly. “I need to close my tab, and get my card back. I...I don’t live...”

“Get your card and meet me outside.” Byakuya put his tablet away, finishing his own drink. “I will not leave without you.” He watched the put together man get up from the booth, and walk out of the bar, not turning around.

Still trying to process what had been proposed to him, Urahara walked over to the bar. “May I close out my tab, Hisagi?”

“Are you leaving us already?” Hisagi placed his card, as well as the minimal tab on the bar. “If it seems less than it should, it’s because someone covered most of it for you.”

Scribbling a tip and his name on the appropriate line, Urahara glanced upwards. “Oh? And who might that be?” He turned the paper upside down, not wanting the sexy bartender to see just how much of a tip he had left for him.

“Me.” Hisagi winked once more. “Come back soon, okay?”

Not one, but two men were throwing themselves at Urahara. The man blinked a few times and gave a nod, smiling as he left the ruckus of the bar. Stepping outside, he saw that the man he had been conversing with at the bar was holding a taxi for him. Walking over to the opened door, Urahara slipped into the backseat, Byakuya following in after him.

Byakuya rattled off an address to the cab driver, and soon they were stuck in the middle of rush hour traffic. Urahara looked over at Byakuya, noticing the man was looking down at his smart phone. “I take it you’re always working,” Urahara settled against the backseat, grimacing when the cabbie took an unexpected right, forcing the pale blonde to brace himself to not collide into the man beside him.

“It is something I can do without,” Byakuya said, putting the phone away. “We should be at our destination shortly.”

Urahara nodded, stumped at how he was supposed to be acting around this man. One instinct told him to just allow himself to enjoy this attractive man’s company, but knew that there was no such thing as ‘no strings’. Wherever they were going, he hoped they would get there soon, as he wanted to find out just what this man had in mind.

The taxi came to a stop in front of a five-star hotel, the hotel staff walking over to the cab, opening the passenger door. “Ah, welcome back, Mr. Kuchiki.” Urahara tried to not show how out of place he felt as he followed the man out of the car. “Will you be needing anything, sir?”

“Not tonight. Thank you.” Byakuya walked through the rotating door, Urahara trailing after him. Still keeping his mouth closed, Urahara wished he had put his tie back on, feeling like a schmuck that was undressed. They walked to an elevator, and were soon making their way up to the top floor. Byakuya punched in a code, the elevator only opening after doing so. “Won’t you please come in?”

Looking around, Urahara saw that Byakuya’s living quarters were about five times the size of his own small house. “Who _are_ you?” He asked, still trying to figure out what this man’s motive was.

“No one,” Byakuya said, leading him over towards one of the couches. “Now, would you like another drink?”

“I think I’d like to know just what I’m doing here,” Urahara commented, taking his tie completely off, shoving it into his pants pocket. “It can’t be just for another drink.”

Byakuya took a seat next to him. “I thought I made my intentions clear at the bar. I find you to be very attractive, and would be very interested in seducing you this evening. Unless, that is, you’re already in a committed relationship?”

“No!” Urahara shook his head, sitting on his hands to stop himself from fiddling nervously. For a man who was normally in control, it was a bit nerve wracking for him to have no control over what was happening. “No, I’m not in a committed relationship. I haven’t been in a relationship in a long time.”

The raven-haired man stood up from the couch, and made his way over to the wet bar tucked away in the corner. “So, why are you nervous?”

“Because!” Urahara ran a hand through his hair, shaking off the nerves he had just been called out. “I’m not usually the one to relinquish control.” He looked over at where Byakuya was, and saw that the man wore a smirk on his face. “Oh, ha ha.”

Byakuya held up his hands in mock defensive stance. “You know my intentions. Do you agree to them, or should I call you a cab?”

“Just for this evening?” Urahara walked over to the bar, halting the raven-haired man’s hand from pouring any liquor. “I don’t need any more liquid courage if you just tell me what all of this means. Why me? Do you go into bars and just pick up men?”

Setting the liquor down, Byakuya shook his head. “No, I do not just go into bars and pick up random strangers.”

“Then, why is this happening?”

“Because the moment I saw you sitting at the bar, I visualized what your face would look like while receiving pleasure, and knew that I wanted to make that a reality this evening.”

Urahara blinked a few times, not quite sure he heard the gentleman correctly. “I....”

“You asked.” Another sly smile arose on his face. “Let me show you the way to the bedroom.” Byakuya moved from behind the bar, and began to walk through the penthouse. Urahara followed, keeping his head bowed as he walked. He almost ran into the raven-haired man, who had stopped in front of an open door. “Here we are.”

He stepped into the bedroom, his eyes drawn to the silk see-through curtains that covered the expansive window. Urahara saw the city’s skyline, thousands of lights still turned on, even though it was now later in the evening. Their city never slept, quite like himself. His body shivered as he felt Byakuya’s hands on his shoulders, working delicately to slip his suit coat off. Closing his eyes, Urahara bit his lower lip as the garment was set down, and the raven-haired man’s hands began unbuttoning his shirt as he stayed standing behind him.

“Do you stay here often?” Urahara’s heart began beating faster as he felt cool fingertips brush against his chest. He leaned his head back, his effort to make conversation seeming to fail miserably.

“When I have business here, yes,” Byakuya’s breath tickled the side of Urahara’s neck, warmth spreading throughout the blonde’s body. His warm hands pulled the shirt off of Urahara’s body. Turning to face him, Urahara began to unbutton the raven-haired man’s vest. “What are you doing?”

Urahara’s fingers fumbled nervously as he finally unbuttoned the vest. “You removed my shirt. It’s only fair that you be in the same state of nakedness as myself.” His confidence returned as he pulled gently on the man’s Windsor knot, slipping the tie off of Byakuya’s neck. He placed the tie near his own suit jacket. “What is it you do, Byakuya?” He looked into the man’s eyes as he held his gaze, working his fingers on each delicate button.

“Investments, mostly,” Byakuya kept his eyes locked on to Urahara’s. Once the shirt was all the way unbuttoned, Urahara pulled off all three garments with one tug. Both men were equal with only their pants remaining on their bodies. “And what about you?” Byakuya placed his hands on Urahara’s hips, guiding him to walk backwards towards their final destination.

When his knees came into contact with the bed, Urahara laid down on the expansive bed, scooting back as Byakuya crawled to be between his legs. “I....I work in sales,” Urahara’s voice shook as Byakuya’s hands began to unbuckle his belt.

“Sales, hmm?” The raven-haired man pulled the belt off, unhooking the blonde’s slacks with one hand. “What sort of sales...?” Byakuya dipped his head, his mouth ghosting over the growing mound that was starting to show itself through the small opening in Urahara’s boxers.

Moaning softly, Urahara fixed his eyes on the soft lips that kept teasing his body. “Candy...”

“Candy?” Byakuya looked up, chuckling softly. “A candy man, hmm? Well, it looks like I did pick the right person, as candy is one of my favorite items to eat.” He pulled Urahara’s pants and boxers off with lightning speed. Urahara moaned low as the tip of Byakuya’s tongue touched the tip of his cock. “I do enjoy licking suckers...”

The pale blonde’s grey eyes closed as they rolled back, the intensity of having a tongue touch him in a way that he hadn’t felt in around two years forcing it to happen. He exhaled another soft moan, finally remembering he had to breathe, as his legs began to spread a little bit wider. Urahara shivered as Byakuya blew a cool stream of air against the crown of his arousal.

“Shouldn’t you take off your pants as well...?” Urahara held those dark, grey eyes that were staring up at him.

“And why would I want to do that?” Byakuya’s tongue rolled across the tip, drawing a low groan from Urahara’s chest as the tip of his tongue dipped into the small slit. “I’m quite comfortable.”

An image of the bartender popped into Urahara’s mind. “Perhaps I enjoy licking suckers as well.”

“Well, that does sound like a nice idea.” The raven-haired man stood up, and quickly stepped out of his slacks. Urahara groaned as he stared at the man’s engorged arousal. “Like what you see?”

“Yes,” Urahara nodded, pulling the man back onto the bed with him. He laid flat on his back, his heart beginning to beat faster as Byakuya straddled his chest. He pulled on his thighs, dragging him higher up onto his chest, so that the lovely piece of equipment he had just been exposed to was right near his face. “Mmmm.....” Urahara extended his neck, licking the man’s soft sac as he inhaled deeply. The deep musk blissfully assaulted his nostrils, the strong scent made his own cock throb.

Lips grazed the tip of Urahara’s arousal, giving him no more time to appreciate the man who was above him. As Byakuya moved his hips backwards, Urahara captured the tip of his cock with his lips, quickly drawing him into his mouth. He felt Byakuya’s moan around his own arousal, as his own cock slipped into his mouth. Moaning low, Urahara sucked gently on his girthy arousal, his throat relaxing as he began to taste the bitter sweetness drip onto the back of his tongue. He wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s thighs, pulling the man closer to his face, moaning as he began to suck on him faster. Even though it had been a long time since he had last been intimate with someone, Urahara never forgot how to appreciate this particular position, as it had its perks and its drawbacks. He could feel Byakuya’s tongue rub against the base of his cock, but his mind was too far gone on how Byakuya’s felt in his mouth. He felt Byakuya begin to throb against his tongue, his cheeks hollowing to suck faster. He groaned around his cock as the man matched his sucks with his own around his arousal, his lower stomach beginning to tighten. He clawed the man’s thighs, trying to warn him of what he knew was about to happen. As he felt himself release, hot liquid began to hit the back of his throat, the overpowering scent filling his nostrils as he swallowed, moaning low as he felt Byakuya’s throat doing the same.

Urahara let go of his thighs, groaning as Byakuya shifted his hips, his cock falling from his mouth. Licking his lower lip, Urahara looked down as the raven-haired man licked his semi-flaccid arousal clean. “That is definitely my favorite flavor,” Urahara spoke quietly, a small smirk on his face.

“Is that so?” Byakuya moved off of his body, settling back down in his original spot, between Urahara’s spread legs. He moaned low as he felt slick digits touch his nearly virgin entrance, the pale blonde spreading his legs more. “How long has it been?” A single finger slipped into him, pushing all thoughts out of Urahara’s head.

“Nnngh.....a long.....time...” Urahara gripped the pillow above his head, trying to make his body relax. As he felt Byakuya slip a second finger into him, he moaned louder. “Did...you use lube...?”

A soft chuckle flitted through his ears. “Did you not feel my hand on you?” The raven-haired man began to scissor his fingers gently.

“N-No...” The moans kept leaving his mouth as he was stretched more. “Oh, my....” Urahara spread his legs as far as they could go, pushing the man’s fingers further into him. His eyes flew open as the tip of Byakuya’s finger pressed against his prostate. “AH!”

Another low chuckle passed through Byakuya’s lips. “Bet you’ve missed that feeling, hmm?”

“Please tell me....you’ve got...condoms...” Urahara moaned, pushing his hips down, shamelessly trying to feel more of the man’s fingers inside of him. “Because...if not....then...”

“Check the drawer next to your head,” Byakuya began pumping his fingers inside of Urahara’s body, the blonde’s mind shutting down once more as he enjoyed the intense pleasure. “If you don’t check, I’ll stop what I’m doing...”

Groaning, Urahara turned his head and fought to pull the drawer open. Once it cooperated, he saw a black box with gold lettering on it. Pulling the package out, Urahara almost dropped it as he felt Byakuya’s fingers brush against that hidden spot once more. “Fuck!”

“Well, that’s why you’re getting those, yes?” Byakuya took the package with his free hand. “Care to do the honors?”

Urahara grunted as the fingers slipped out of him, allowing him to sit up properly. He opened the gold package, pulling the condom from its sleeve. Looking up, he saw slate eyes staring at him expectantly. Setting the rubber between his lips, Urahara bent down and slid the condom on him, using only his mouth. The taste of the rubber didn’t bother him, not when he heard the unexpected gasp fall from the businessman’s lips. Once he had it secured on his cock, Urahara pulled himself back, licking his lips. “That good?”

“Yes,” Byakuya nodded his head as his hand guided Urahara to lay back on the bed. He settled back between Urahara’s legs, the tip of his sheathed cock pressing against his entrance.

Exhaling, Urahara groaned low as he felt the man enter him slowly. It was true torture, having to will his body to relax as the man slipped further and further into him, stretching him in a way that his fingers could not. He held his breath, waiting for the pain to pass, which he knew it would. And seconds later, it was gone. Giving a small nod of his head, Urahara wrapped his arms around Byakuya’s neck, pulling the man closer to his body as they began to rock together. He grazed his lips against Byakuya’s, unsure if the man would object to the intimate gesture, but soon didn’t care as their lips locked together in a passionate embrace. Tongues tangled together as they moaned into each other’s mouths, their bodies moving at a frantic pace. Urahara broke off the kiss with a loud cry as Byakuya had found his prostate once more, and began to pile drive into it, over and over.

“Make yourself....come...” Byakuya’s lips brushed against his ear, whispering the soft command. Urahara’s moans became louder as his words penetrated his brain. Reaching between their bodies, Urahara began to touch himself, stroking himself roughly.

He turned his head, attempting to keep his moans quiet, wanting to listen to sporadic moans that Byakuya kept emitting. But he found he couldn’t hold back, not with how hard the man was driving into his body, the feel of his own hand wrapped around his cock as he stroked himself faster and faster, his orgasm approaching quickly. He cried out as Byakuya’s hand covered his own, his orgasm hitting him hard as they moved in sync, his release spilling onto their joined hands. His mouth fell open in a silent moan, his eyes locking onto Byakuya’s as both men watched each other come together.

Heavy pants filled the room, as they tried to regain their breaths. The raven-haired man slipped out of his body gently, leaving Urahara feel empty. “Thank you,” Urahara’s voice came out raspy, raw from the loud moans he had been sounding.

“Oh, don’t thank me yet,” Byakuya’s lips wore a smirk. “We’re just getting started.”

Four orgasms later, Urahara passed out on the bed, his body completely drained from all the hedonistic pleasure it had received. He slept so hard that he didn’t wake up until it was close to dawn. He was so used to not sleeping, that when he woke up, he was more disoriented than he should have been.

“Do you need for me to call you a cab?” He looked over and saw the man that had caused his body to ache so pleasantly laying on the bed beside him, the tablet he had been using at the bar in his hands, a pair of reading glasses perched on his nose. “You may borrow some clothes from me, if you don’t wish to be seen in the same outfit.”

Sitting up, Urahara ran a hand through his messed up hair. “You wouldn’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t have offered if I did.” Byakuya set the tablet on his lap. “Thank you for a wonderful evening. That was just what I had hoped for.”

A small blush appeared on Urahara’s cheeks as he stood up. He stayed planted, feeling his knees begin to wobble as his body tried to work out the kinks from the previous night’s activities. “An unexpected surprise.” Urahara smirked, pulling his boxers onto his body. “Where are your suits?”

“In the closet over there,” Byakuya pointed. “Take whichever one you like. Did you wish to shower first?”

Grabbing a clean suit and pressed shirt, Urahara began to get dressed. He grabbed the tie from his pants pocket, and began to get dressed. “No, I’d rather be able to smell you on my body all day.” Urahara grinned, as he watched those impenetrable slate eyes widen in surprise. He walked over to Byakuya’s side of the bed, and kissed him quickly, letting his lips linger for only a moment before pulling away. “I suppose this is goodbye?”

“Perhaps. Or, perhaps I’ll see the candy man at the bar again.” Byakuya picked up his tablet, as Urahara walked over to the bedroom door.

“Maybe you will,” Urahara winked as he grabbed his suit, and left the bedroom.

He headed to the elevator, riding to the bottom alone. As he stepped out, he was greeted by one of the doormen. “Your cab is waiting for you outside. And the fare has been taken care of.”

“Oh?” Urahara said. “Thank you.” He walked through the rotating doors, the chilly dawn air hitting his face. He walked over to the cab, where the door was already open for him.

“Where to, Mister?” The cabbie looked back at him.

He rattled off his work address, settling back in the seat as they drove away from the hotel. Looking back, he stared up at the top of the building, wondering if the man he had just spent the night with was looking down at him. He’d like to think he was. What he did know was that it was going to be a very long day. “Perhaps drinks after work are in order,” he mumbled to himself.

“What was that, sir?” The cabbie asked, navigating through traffic.

Realizing he hadn’t meant to speak aloud, Urahara chuckled softly. “Nothing. Nothing at all.” He closed his eyes, enjoying a replay of the previous events’ nights, as they crawled through traffic. A small smile crossed his face, as he looked down at the borrowed suit from his lover. “Nothing at all.” 

 

 


End file.
